


What's the word?

by rojy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Fire, Mentions of Ruby - Freeform, Mermaid and Pirate, Mermaids, Pirates, mermaids and pirates, pirate, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: And what huge mistake that was. The ship was.. what's the word? oh BURNING!





	What's the word?

It's been a while since she's been here in this new world. She helped the Charmings in never land and was charmed by a certain pirate along the way. She had always wanted to be a human, so she accepted The queen's offer. Hope in being with Eric long forgotten. She was curious what would happen if they met again. she doubted that something would happen but she wanted to know anyway. Then the pirate came and washed away all of these thoughts.

She went with them to the land without magic that now has magic. Her feelings kept growing for him. She was the happiest when she discovered that it was mutual. Apparently He was also smitten by her. All had noticed the growing affection between them except for them. After sometime it was decided that they would live together on his ship because it was more convenient and both didn't have anywhere to go in this new place.

She was like a child when it came to human experience. She was still knew at it and she had to ask in order to learn. She learnt about many different things but learning about house or ship chores at that since there was almost no crew would have never occurred to her. She usually skipped cleaning which she wasn't very fond of to go on adventure. They both did chores but he handled the kitchen when they did eat at home.

For once, she decided to try and cook.. and what huge mistake that was. The ship was.. what's the word? oh BURNING!

* * *

"Seriously Ariel! What were you thinking?!" Luckily the pirate had woke up and was getting the bath ready. He saved the situation before it became serious.

"I just wanted to surprise you" She answered feeling guilty and disappointed in herself.

"No, thank you I wouldn't like to eat you burnt" His sarcasm made the guilt heavier. She tried to justify "It's just that you make breakfast everyday and I wanted to help."

"Better than being dead." His sarcasm continued but she pouted this time. He sat next to her on the couch putting his arm over her shoulders reasoning "Do you even how to make food?"

She averted her eyes from his and replied hastily "Ruby showed me.."

"But?"

"She mostly handled anything fire related and.."

"And?"

"There should a few more rounds." She gave him that 'I knew I should have waited' smile.

"Really Ariel! You could have got hurt!" He reprimanded in somewhat angry tone

She flinched a bit despite knowing he was angry out of concern and apologized while holding his hand "I am sorry I won't do it again."

He sighed and hugged her in defeat elaborating "I was just scared you would get hurt.. of losing you.."

She knew the ghost of losing a dear one always roomed in the back of his mind. He had lost a lot and she dreaded that she made that him re-live that again. She hugged back in assurance "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

The moment of defeat was gone as he was spirited back and concluded "New rule: Mermaids shouldn't play with fire." She was going to protest but he raised his eyebrow challenging her to argue which she truthfully couldn't. This irritated her; she hated restrictions.

He knew well he couldn't deny her anything she wanted unless it harmed her. He was weak when it came to her and he knew she must learn how to deal with fire to avoid such situations. Also, it will eventually help her if she succeeds in cooking. He sighed again giving in "Next time wait when I am with you AND DON'T DO ANYTHING BEHIND MY BACK"

"Yes, yes, don't worry I won't do it again." He looked at her skeptically and truthfully he was teasing her too "With that strong head of yours I doubt."

Oh, yeah she was stubborn and she will argue back. "Hey! I am stubborn but I learn my lesson." She put her head on his shoulder and her hand moved over his chest playfully while saying "And who loves this strong head of mine?"

He gave her a smirk while saying "I just hope that my ship would survive this love"

"Hey" She nudged his arm playfully.

He laughed and kissed her while carrying her up in his arms towards the bathroom. "Mermaids belong to water. You should pay me for that damn scare you gave me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love this pairing so much. Such a shame that they had a small fandom and that fandom isn't active any more. Hope you liked this.


End file.
